


Mayura Alternated Ending One Shot

by JacoMoss81



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Alternated Endings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), F/M, Multi, The kiss we wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: This is the alternate ending to the season 2 finale of Miraculous Ladybug, Mayura.In this story we see what happens if Adrien didn't have to leave the picnic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Alternated Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Mayura Alternated Ending One Shot

It was late afternoon and everyone was at the park having a picnic which was set up by Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Everyone help her as Marinette was one in a kind person.

Adrien was by the food table, picking out a quiche earlier today he and Ladybug went up against Hawk Moth himself. He escaped but they found out that he has a helper the Peacock Miraculous.

He made his way to where everyone was sitting and noticed a free spot next to Nino only for Alya to take the spot saying that "It's taken". Adrien then went to the other side of Nino only for Alya once again to take the spot "It's taken too! There's a spot over there!"

Adrien wanted to sit next to his bro but he saw where Alya was pointing next to. It was next to Marinette, he smiled and walked to her, he like Marinette a lot and was starting to get a crush on her.

He saw Marinette get up all clumsy "Can I?", "No! Erm, no, go away! Sorry, go ahead, please, follow me, erm no! Sit down!", "Thank You" they sit down and smile at each other.

They both just look into each other eyes. Adrien then looked at everyone else, they were happy, earlier today he was fighting all of them due to Hawk Moth reakumatizing them.

Picking up a small plate and a spoon he stood up, taping the spoon on the plate to get everyone's attention.

"Can I get everyone attention please" everyone stopped talking to look at him "I wanted to give a speech to the women of the hour who brought us all together" he turn and put his hand out to a very shocked Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette grab Adrien's hand who pulled her up "Marinette as you know, you have done so much for each and everyone of us, you helped Juleka defeat her class photo curse, you introduced Marc to Nathaniel for his comic book, you are always there for everyone and every person life is better because they have you" Marinette felt tears going down her face.

"But most importantly is how happy you made me feel" Adrien brought his hand to Marinette's who was now blushing. "As most of you know before I came to school, I was homeschooled all of my life, I only had 1 friend and most of the time I had no one, my Mum missing, my Father cold harsh and seeing me more as an employee of the Gabriel company then his son, but then I met all of you, my real family but most importantly I met you Marinette"

Marinette grasp "True we didn't have the best of intros but after I gave you my umbrella we have been the best of friends, we have done so much together, playing video games at your place, dancing at Chloe's hotel, helping me escape my crazy fans so we could watch my Mum's movie at the cinema and" he brought out his lucky charm "My Marinette Lucky Charm, has brought me nothing but good luck and it's all thanks to you Marinette because you are my Ladybug, the person I want to be"

Marinette didn't know what to think, she was so happy that Adrien through so much of her.

"Thank you Adrien, that means a lot" she wipes the tears away from her eyes" they both smile at each other, their faces getting closer and closer.

"This is it Nino" Alya whispers very excited that her ship was going to sail

Marinette brought her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips, Adrien return the kiss with more passion.

They kissed for a full minute before letting go, blushing and smiling with the cheers of their classmates behind them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was first uploaded on Miraculous Animo in November 2018 and Wattpad a month later. 
> 
> The Next Story will be Spider Attack.


End file.
